Marvel Animated Universe Wiki:Disambiguation
This page shows how to properly create and format a Disambiguation page. Disambiguation pages are used if multiple episodes and/or videos have the same name. If a character name is shared by an episode, series, or video it gets a disambiguation page. If only characters have the same name then they are left to the Other section of a Character infobox. If a character did not appear in the Marvel Animated Universe but did appear in another series, they get a disambiguation page even if it is just one version. The disambiguation page contains all articles with the same name: episodes, series, videos, and characters. This includes partial names, nicknames, and alternate names. For example, the Spider-Man (Disambiguation) contains all pages for Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Spidey, Peter Parker, and anyone who dressed or imitated Spider-Man. Title If there are multiple episodes sharing the same name, then it follows the Episode naming conventions. It starts with "Episode:" then the name. No parenthetical is used. If a Marvel Animated Universe character shares a name with an episode, series, or video then the title is the character's name with (Disambiguation) afterwards. If a character did not appear in the Marvel Animated Universe but did in other series, it is simply their name with no parenthetical. Infobox Episode disambiguation pages do not contain an infobox. A character disambiguation page contains the Character infobox. Any section not filled in will not appear in the final article. Disambiguation pages should not include the other features of this infobox such as family, alternate names, and images. | name = This is the name of the character without any parenthetical. | (series) = This is a list of all appearances by all versions of the characters in all series. If a character appeared in all episodes of a given series then write "all". (series) will be replaced with the appropriate series initials. | video = This is a list of all appearances by all versions of the characters in all videos. | voice = This is a list of all the voice actors who played the character in any version. | collapsed = no This prevents the the infobox from being collapsed by default. Characters This lists all characters with this name, or their alternate name(s). Lists should generally be in chronological order. MAU This section lists all articles set within the Marvel Animated Universe. Characters The list begins with all characters from the main universe and not any alternate universe or timeline. Alternate Universe This would list all alternate universe version from within the Marvel Animated Universe. Team This would list any and all teams from within the Marvel Animated Universe that share the character's name. Non MAU This is all articles from a Non MAU series or video. The formatting for this list is: *Series If there are multiple characters or alternate versions from within the same universe alll are listed. The formatting for this would be: * **Character 1 **Character 2 Series This would list all series titles with the name. Episodes This section lists all the episodes containing this name. Each series would have their own subheading with the episodes within that series in it. Videos This would list all the video titles containing this name. External Links This would be a compilation of all the external links each character would have. Episodes and videos do not need links. It would start with Marvel then Wikipedia. The main universe article on Marvel Database would be first. The character page for each adaptation on Marvel Database would follow. Each page should end with the template. Categories The page should be categorized with each series and video category included within. Category:MAU Policies